


Tear Stained

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Suggestions welcome, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: The Diamonds are learning a little too well to appreciate imperfections for Spinel's tastes.





	Tear Stained

Blue Diamond clapped almost exactly like Pink. 

Tap Tap Tap. Thumb in, Fingers Together. 

The difference was that while Pink had lifted her hands apart and brought them back together, Blue left the heals of her hands together. Despite being so much bigger than Pink had ever been, Blue was so much daintier. It was funny. 

"Oh that's so funny!" Blue Diamond gushed. "Can you do another?" 

"Can I?!" Spinel boasted, then spun herself thinner and pulled her body into yet another loop in the spiral she had formed, bringing herself another few inches closer to the diamonds. Then "And another, and another and another," rapidly repeating the process. She reached out her hands toward the Diamonds. "Pull me, I'll bounce!" 

It was Yellow Diamond who reached for her. Spinel wrapped both of her hands around Yellow Diamond's index finger. Her own fingers couldn't even touch around the other side. She pulled so the spring formation she'd twisted her body into stretched, shouting the whole while "Pull me, pull me!" Yellow Diamond complied, making a cheerful sound of anticipation. Then Spinel let go. 

Spinel shrieked with laughter as she sprang and bounced as the tension of having been coiled and pulled and was met with delighted applause from all three diamonds. She settled back on her feet and bowed deeply, and when she rose White Diamonds face was inches from her own. "Such a fun little creature." The Diamond praised, earning scowls from Yellow and Blue that Spinel didn't understand until White corrected "Er, Gem. You're a very talented Gem. And your design is lovely. I'm really learning to appreciate flaws." 

"Er, Thank You?" Spinel answered. 

"It's true!" Yellow declared. "Absolutely Unique choices!" 

That was when Blue said it. "Your face, especially." 

Spinel touched her face lightly. The black streaks down her cheeks that marked where tears had fallen, fallen, fallen. When she'd stood alone and cried. The tears had left their mark on her and "You...appreciate them?" 

"Why yes!" White praised. "So...distinctive! So imperfect." 

The words sat in Spinel's chest like so much hot lead. "Heh, thanks." she managed, softly, suddenly not feeling at all like lifting her feet. 

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" White asked all at once. 

"Spinel?" Yellow pushed. "Are you going to keep playing for us today?" 

Spinel winced. She didn't even know why. Couldn't put it into words if she tried. "No." she said quietly. "No, I don't think so. I'd like to rest for a little while?" 

"Of course." Blue interjected. "Go to the room we prepared for you. We'll see you later, Spinel." 

"Soon, please." White sing-songed, rising again to her full height and towering over the other diamonds. "We do enjoy your company." 

Bitterly, Spinel couldn't help but wonder exactly why that was. She muttered her agreements and took to her room. She'd have to go back, they were the Diamonds after all. For now though, she wondered if they saw anything in her beyond a tear-stained memorial to someone Spinel would prefer to forget. 


End file.
